Avengers: The Infinity Saga
Avengers: The Infinity Saga is the New Collection of 23 Marvel Films based on the Characters from The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. The Collection would be released on May 1st 2020. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Dormammu * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp * Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Paul Bettany as Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Dave Bautista as Drax * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Jon Favereau as Happy Hogan * Taika Watiti as Korg * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Petro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Lee Pace as Ronan * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. * Jennifer Connelly as Karen * Hugo Weaving and Ross Marquand as Red Skull * James Spader as Ultron * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Sharon Blynn as Soren * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Sean Gunn as Kraglin/Rocket (Motion Capture) * Idris Elba as Heimdall * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Hope Davis as Maria Stark * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Tilda Swinton as Yao/Ancient One * William Hurt as General Ross * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * TY Simpkins as Harley Keener * Michael Douglass as Dr. Hank Pym/Old Ant-Man * Michelle Pfeifer as Janet Van Dyne/Old Wasp * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Rene Russo as Frigga * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Michael Pena as Luis * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * T.I. as Dave * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis * Bobby Canavale as Paxton * Judy Greer as Maggie * Davin Ransom as Young Tony Stark * Max Favereau as Young Peter Parker * Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill * Abby Ryder Fortson as Young Cassie Lang * Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill * Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's Grandfather * Edward Norton as Bruce Banner * Lou Ferrigno as the Voice of Hulk * Liv Tyler as Betty Ross * Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig * Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis * Chris O'Howard as Richard Madison * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * Michael Keaton as Vulture * Bookem Woodbine as Shocker * Kate Blanchet as Hela * Pedro Salvin as Tough Guy Leader * Kurt Russell/David Hasselhoff as Ego the Living Planet * Christopher Eccleston as Malekith * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Mordo * Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius * Walton Gogins as Sonny Burch * Randall Park as Jimmy Woo * Michael B. Jordan as Killmonger * Guy Pierce as Aldrich Killian * Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin * Corey Stoll as Daren Cross/Yellowjacket * Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost * Jude Law as Yon-Rogg * Toby Jones as Arnim Zola * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash * Tim Roth as Dr. Blonsky/Abomination * Colm Feore as Laufey * John Kani as King T'Chaka/Old Black Panther * Jaime Alexander as Sif * Seth Green as Howard the Duck * Thomas Kretchmann as Baron Strucker * Andy Serkis as Klaw * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Julie Delpy as Madame B * David Harbour as Red Guardian * Jeff Goldblum as The Grandmaster * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Clancy Brown as Anthony Masters/Taskmaster * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell * John C. Reilly as Corpsman Dey * Glenn Close as Nova Prime * Benicio Del Toro as The Collector * Sylvester Stalone as Starhawk * Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha * Chris Sullivan as Taserface * Ava Russo as Lila Barton * Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton * Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton * Terrence Howard as James Rhodes * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * J.B. Smoove as Mr. Dell * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * Numan Acar as Dimitri * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot * Ried Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis * Scott Haze as Roland Treece * Jenny Slate as Dora Skirth * Roger Yuan as Village Eel Shop Owner * Woody Harrelson as Cletus Cassidy/Carnage * Jim Cramer as Himself * Stan Lee as Himself/Federal Express Man/Bartender/Sakaaran Barber/Xandarian Ladies' Man/Watcher Informant/Gary/Bus Driver/70s Driver/Dapper Dog Walker Marvel Cinematic Universe Films * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain Marvel * Iron Man * Black Widow * Iron Man 2 * The Incredible Hulk * Thor * The Avengers * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Black Panther * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Doctor Strange * Thor: Ragnarok * Ant-Man and The Wasp * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame Bonus Features * Deleted Scenes * Featurettes * Gag Reel * Music Videos * In Memory of Stan Lee (1922-2018) MCU Timeline * 1942 * 1970 * 1980 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1995 * 2006 * 2010 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2023 Songs * Live to Rise * Come and Get Your Love * Hooked on a Feeling * Southern Nights * Blitzkreg Bop * Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) * Guardians Inferno (feat. David Hasselhoff) * Rubberband Man * Dear Mr. Fantasy * Go All The Way * New York Groove * Shoot to Thrill * Back in Black * Highway to Hell * Immigrant Song * Shining Star * Feels So Good * Single Ladies (Put Your Ring On It) * Borombon * Fox on the Run * Shingalini Pa Nama * Star Spangled Man * Make Believe * Never Too Much * Moonage Daydream * Snap Yo Fingers * Tick Tick Boom * I Want To Know What Love Is * My Immortal * It's Been a Long Long Time Crew Directed by Joss Whedon, James Gunn, Jon Favereau, Jon Watts, Anna Boden, Ryan Peck, Ruben Fleischer and Anthony and Joe Russo Music by Alan Silvestri, Tyler Bates, Henry Jackman, Michael Giacchino, Patrick Doyle, Mark Mothersbaugh Ludwig Goranson, Christope Beck, Ramin Jawadi, Craig Armstrong, John Debney, Brian Tyler, Danny Elfman and Pinar Toprak Executive Producers Jon Favereau, Alan Fine, James Gunn and Stan Lee Produced by Kevin Feige Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Costume Designers Alexander Byrne and Judiana Makovsky Visual Effects by Industrial, Light and Magic Production Companies * Marvel Studios * Sony Pictures * Columbia Pictures * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures